delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Fane
The Sun Fane, is the largest religion, with more than 190 million members worldwide. It is among the oldest religious institutions in the world and has played a prominent role in the history of Janlyni civilization. The Sun Fane hierarchy is headed by the Archon of Rome, known as the High Archon. The Sun Fane teaches that it was founded by Aurelius I, that its bishops are the successors of Aurelius's disciple and that the High Archon is the successor to Saint Argento who has disciplic primacy. The Sun Fane maintains that the doctrine on faith and morals that it presents as definitive is infallible. The Sun Fane defines its mission as spreading the Light of Rao, administering the sacraments, exercising charity, and purging the world of demons. Doctrine Rao Rao is often depicted as an older man with wild golden hair and beard, dressed in robes of shining white. Dogma Members of the Sun Fane believe that the life-giving sun is the best cure for all ills. Justice and freedom are brought about through charity, modesty, perseverance, and self-sacrifice. Rao's priests teach that the truly strong don't need to prove their power. Worshipers strive to perform so many good acts that evil has no room in which to exist, though they will fight if necessary. Rao is wrathful against the forces of evil. However, Rao urges his followers to remember that excessive attention to things of evil can blind one to the truly important things: compassion and goodness. These are what must be emphasized above all. Scripture The Light (of Rao): The Light begins with the creation of the sun and telling of how Rao instructed the first humans in how to create fire, grow plants, and of justice. Some turned against his teachings, thus creating evil (this evil spirit has waxed and waned over time), and tell of Rao's attempts to win back those who have strayed from his light. The Book of Order: a four-chapter work outlining the Paladin Code and providing examples of how one is expected to follow it. *''Duty to the People'': This duty stresses courage, justice, mercy, valor, protection of the weak, and faithfulness to church superiors of officer of righteous law. *''Duty to the Sun'': This duty stresses obedience to Rao himself, devotion to the church, generosity, championing good against evil, putting the needs of the church and the faith above those of mortals. *''Duty to Love'': This duty pertains to the concept of courtly love, devotion to one's beloved, and respect toward all people in general. Rituals Sun Fane services involve communal prayer, the singing of hymns, offerings to golden statues of Rao, the distribution of alms, and the sharing of hearty, strengthening foods such as meat, full-bodied red wine (in moderation), and spiced, stewed, fruit. Prayers to Rao are often affirmations in the first person, for example, "I am merciful, just as the Sun of Mercy shines on me." Weddings and rites of passage often take place at the beginning of a new season. Farmers often request a ritual known as the Blessing of the Sun-Kissed Field. The Tests of Valor: Before advancing in rank, Paladins must clearly demonstrate their bravery, honor, and sense of justice. The exact nature of these tests varies, but they are revealed through prayer and divinely-inspired visions. They can range from tests of fortitude that can be completed within the temple to crusades against the forces of evil. Temples Sun Fane temples are tall, with large windows; many are stained-glass cathedrals. They are arranged so that the sun shines into most of the rooms during the day, and many feature large courtyards. They tend to be airy and blindingly white. Temple trappings are typically yellow or gold. They are always kept clean Organization In everyday use, senior priests are called Father or Mother, while lesser priests are known as Brother or Sister. Clergy heal the sick, bless crops, help the needy, and destroy evil. They are caring and nurturing, with backbones of steel. The priesthood attracts many naive youths to his service, but training is rigorous enough to send many of them back to their farms. Paragon-General Paragon-Generals are princes of the faith appointed by the Radiant Paragon. He generally chooses Paragons who head departments of the Sun Fane or important actions throughout the world. As a whole, the Paragon-Generals comprise the Exalted College which advises the Radiant Paragon, and those Paragon-Generals under the age of 80 at the death or resignation of a High Archon elect his successor. Paragon The Paragons, who possess the fullness of the priesthood, are as a body (the College of Paragons) considered the successors of the disciples and are "constituted Shepards in the Church, to be the teachers of doctrine, the priests of sacred worship and the ministers of governance" and "represent the Church." The Radiant Paragon himself is an Paragon (the Paragon of Luce) and traditionally uses the title "Venerable Brother or Sister" when writing formally to another Paragon. the Glorious Affirmed priests are called the Glorious. The Glorious are the proper shepards of the parish entrusted to them. they exercise the care of the community entrusted to them under the authority of the regional Paragon. the Blessed The Blessed are cloistered priests who have taken their vows to the Sun Fane, but have not yet gained the experience to shepard a parish on their own. Whenever it is necessary or opportune for the due care of the parish, one or more of the blessed may join with the parish priest. As cooperators with the affirmed priest and sharers in his concern, they are, by common counsel and effort with the affirmed priest and under his authority, to labour in the ministry. Paladin Paladins often travel the world on orders from their superiors to seek out and destroy evil. Older priests often work as strategists, military instructors, or judges. *Knight-Radiant *Knight-Commander *Knight-Captain *Knight-Lieutenant *Knight-Corporal *Templar *Neophyte Inquisitior The Inquisition (The Holy Orders of the Radiant One's Inquisition), is a secret organisation that exists outside the standard administrative hierarchy of the Sun Fane. The Inquisition acts as the secret police force of the Sun Fane, hunting down any and all of the myriad threats to the stability of the realm from the corruption caused by the demons, heretics, and rebels. Grim and determined, the inquisitors roots out enemies of the faith, using trickery and guile when righteousness and purity is not enough. Although inquisitors are dedicated to Rao, they are above many of the normal rules and conventions of the church. They answer to the Radiant Paragon and their own sense of justice alone, and are willing to take extreme measures to meet their goals. The Inquisition does not have a formal hierarchy, and there is no system of ranks or command such as is found in the Paladin Order or priesthood. Authority within the Inquisition is governed by two factors -- reputation and influence. Seniority is in itself no indicator of authority, however most Inquisitors will take heed of the wisdom of an older and more experienced peer. *'Conclaves' - Many Inquisitors serve in a regional grouping generally known as a conclave. These federations of Inquisitors watch over a particular area of influence although the eastern kingdoms are by no means covered by conclaves and endless tracts are devoid of a permanent Inquisitorial presence. *'Cabals' - A Cabal is a rare body instituted by a Conclave and dedicated to investigating a particular matter. They form a specialist task-force charged with the prosecution of a particular concern. Generally they gather Inquisitors from varied backgrounds and philosophies, all working together via their differing methods and focused on a single goal. Cabals are despised by many, who see them as secret societies or unnnecesary inner factions within a conclave. Honorary titles *The Enlightened *The Luminous Affiliated Orders The Sun Fane is supported by numerous religious-military orders, some of which can trace their origins back to the church armies of the Janlyn Empire. Social and Cultural Issues Social Service The Sun Fane is the largest provider of education and medical services in the world. Category:GURPS Category:Religion